The crazy ex
by Caramelsmiles
Summary: Alice broke up with blood for Julius and blood in return has taken to stalking her and being quite the creepy and crazy ex. What will Alice do?
1. Prologue

He hadn't liked the idea of Alice always leaving him to visit the clockmaker. But he had trusted her, believing that Alice loved him. After all she did agree to live with him over all the other territories she could have lived at. And she always blushed whenever he kissed her and she always seemed so happy and smiley whenever they chatted over cups of tea. They used to spend hours together in his office, discussing books or just sitting quietly in each other's company. Blood didn't believe he loved alice because she was a outsider, but because she was Alice. There was no one like her and she was the one for him. And he liked to believe she loved him back. He was secure in their happiness with each other.

He had never imagined Alice would leave him for Julius. What did she see in that boring depressed hermit? How could she prefer Julius over him? It was unbelievable and spiked such a mad fury in him.

She didn't even tell him she was leaving. She just grabbed her things when he was out on business and snuck out, never to return. All that remained of her was a note.

" _Blood,_

 _I am sorry, but I am leaving you. The thing is I have fallen in love with Julius. I never meant to hurt you and I wish you the best of luck. Please forget about me._

- _Alice"_

Alice was such a fool. How could he ever forget about her? If she thought that he would just let her go like that then she was wrong. He was never going to let her go and Julius would pay for stealing her away like that.

Alice was his and he was going to get her back.


	2. Chapter 1

It had been a week since Alice had left blood. So far things had been quiet and Blood hadn't done anything yet, but Alice still stressed whenever she thought about him.

She was worried he would do something drastic. He was always the type. Not one to turn the cheek for anything.

Alice stared into the darkness, not able to fall asleep. Julius for once was asleep and breathing softly beside her, his arm wrapped around her. It made her happy, but she felt too jittery to sleep. She was always nervous that blood would sneak in while they were sleeping and do something weird.

I need a glass of water, thought Alice. It would help calm her nerves. She gently pushed Julius's arm off her and quietly crept out of bed. Padding softly to the kitchen she had the distinct feeling that she was being watched. A chill shot up her spine and the back of her neck tingled but she shook it off. Once she had her glass of water she sipped at it and turned to look out the window.

She screamed, dropping her glass of water so that it shattered on the ground.

Because Blood was at the window, perched on a branch peering in at her, his face pressed against the glass. When he saw that Alice had noticed him he disappeared, assumingly by climbing back to the ground using the tree branches.

"Alice, what's wrong?"asked Julius urgently, having been awoken by her scream. He dashed to her side and was staring at her with concern.

"B-blood was at the window!"gasped Alice, trying not to shake.

"What?"Julius asked, not quite believing if he heard right.

"I said Blood was at the window,"sobbed Alice. " He was watching us. He was watching me!"

"Shh, it's okay he's gone now. I'm here to protect you. The mad hatter can't do anything to you while you're here. The clock tower is neutral."

"Blood is so creepy!"wailed Alice.

"Its okay, Alice."Julius tried to be comforting but he found it awkward and didn't quite know what to say. He was angry that blood was spying on them, but he couldn't do anything about it. There were no rules against stalking or spying. And he wasn't allowed to kill since he was the clockmaker. If worse came to worse he would have to have ace kill the mad hatter which wouldn't be easy.

For now all Julius did was close the curtains over the window.

Blood crouched on a branch just beneath the window, listening to Alice and Julius's conversation. He was pleased that Alice was scared. She deserved it for leaving him but he hadn't planned on getting caught. It wasn't time yet. Now it would be harder to check up on Alice and see what she was doing. It was bothersome. And he didn't like how Alice had called him creepy either. It was insulting. He continued to stay there, perched beneath the window, eavesdropping trying to get some useful information but eventually Julius and Alice stopped talking. Presumably to bed. With each other, blood thought bitterly. He would have to put a stop to that soon, but for now it was time to retreat back to his mansion and brainstorm more plans to get Alice back.

 **Hey everyone. It's me again with another Alice in the country of hearts story. But this time starring blood and Julius! I thought it would be fun and silly to write a story about blood as a creepy, weird stalker. Hopefully you guys like it so far and please feel free to leave a review or whatevs. And check out my other fanfics if u feel like it. :) I will update them when i find the time to do so.**


	3. Chapter 2

Ever since the incident with Blood at the window it was harder for Alice to fall asleep at night. Even with Julius beside her.

"Don't worry, I will always protect you, Alice. You're my love,"Julius had told her one night when she expressed her fear. He had kissed her head and smiled at her gently. Of course it made her smile back and she did feel safter, but still. Blood was crazy. He could do anything and it was only a matter of time when he acted.

Maybe I shouldn't have left him, Alice thought as she lay beside a sleeping Julius in bed. But then she frowned at herself for thinking such a thing. If she hadn't left blood then she wouldn't be living such a happy life with Julius right now. She wouldn't let blood ruin it for her.

That's it, Alice thought with determination. I'm not going to let blood scare me anymore. Tomorrow when I wake up I'm going to go have a word with him. But for now I'm going to sleep. I refuse to let him keep me awake.

With that Alice closed her eyes and managed to fall asleep in the warmth of Julius's arms.

She saw nightmare in her dreams. He was smirking at her.

"Nightmare, can't you stay out of my dreams?"sighed Alice with exasperation.

"But Alice I'm only here because you want me to be here. You need me Alice,"nightmare replied with a cool smile.

"Well that's not true. Please leave, nightmare."

Nightmare continued to smile knowingly. " alright , if that's what you wish. But maybe you will want to wake up."

Alice was confused. "Why?"

"Just wake up and see, sweet Alice,"nightmare said with a smirk.

Alice frowned and then found herself walking up, her eyes blinking open drowsily.

She was still in the warmth of Julius's arms. No sign of anything wrong. Nightmare was just trying to scare me, thought Alice sleepily as she snuggled closer into Julius. In response he wrapped his arms more firmly around her.

Mm, Julius smelled like roses. A pleasant change from his usual scent of dust and grease. "I love you, Julius,"Alice mumbled.

There was a moment of silence before Julius replied back.

"I love you too, young lady."

Alice's eyes flew open with a shock, her body instantly alert. She glanced up quickly at Julius's face and her insides froze.

"Blood?!"she gasped in horror and he smirked at her.

"Who else would it be?"he drawled with a smug smile. He pulled her closer to him, "I quite like this position we're in."

"Get away from me!"Alice yelled and began struggling, trying to free herself as she shoved and squirmed.

All Blood did was laugh. "Such a feisty girl. Outsiders are so strange! Don't tell me you don't like how close we are."

"I don't! I hate you blood! You're such a creep!"screamed Alice and then she bit him hard on the arm.

"Ow!"hissed Blood and he loosened his hold on her temporarily. Alice used this chance to squirm out of his arms. She tumbled backwards off the bed and stood up quickly. Glancing quickly at her surroundings she realized with a sinking feeling that she was no longer at the clock tower but in blood's chambers. She shuddered. How had he managed to get her here while she was asleep?

But she could think about that later. First she had to get out of here. She grabbed a lamp and as Blood came towards her she swung it and hit him hard on the side of his head before he could duck.

"Agh!"he growled. Alice hit him again and then again until he collapsed, unconscious on the ground.

Dropping the lamp Alice quickly ran in the darkness towards the door. Opening it and stepping out she was surprised to see tweedle dee and tweedle dum standing just outside the door. When they saw her they smiled.

"Big sis!"dum cried happily. "Are you and boss already done?"

"Uh.. uh.."Alice began stammering. "We're um paying hide and seek!"

"Really? Can we play?"asked dee excitedly.

Alice beamed at him. "Of course you guys can. But he's going to be done counting soon so we have to hide fast."

"Oh right! Of course! Come on big sis let's hide!"

Both grabbed her hand and began dragging her excitedly through the halls.

"We know just the perfect hiding place,"chirped dum.

"Yeah big sis! It's the best hiding place ever!"cheered dee.

"That's great!"mumbled Alice nervously. "But I know a great hiding place too. Why don't we go hide there?"

"okay big sis!"

Alice led them out to the gardens and towards the gates.

She was thinking that once they reached the gates she could somehow distract Dee and Dum and make a run for it. She was still trying to figure out how.

They reached the gate entrance and Alice stopped. Dee and dum looked at her expectantly.

"Okay, big sis where's the hiding place?"

"Erm, well you see,"Alice began nervously.

But she was cut off when another voice interrupted her.

"Alice there you are! I've come to save you!"

Alice and the twins turned to see ace standing there, smiling at them broadly.

"Ace!"gasped Alice joyfully and she clapped her hands together.

Dee and dum were instantly hostile. "What are you doing here, knight? This is our territory."

"Hm?"ace smiled. "Well I've come to retrieve Alice back. You guys stole her."

"No you guys stole her!"snarled dum. "You can't have big sis. She's ours!"

"Yeah!"sneered dum. "Leave before we kill ya."

"Sure, but I'm taking Alice with me!"Ace replied cheerfully. Then with inhuman speed he dashed forward and leaped over the heads of dee and dum and grabbed Alice.

"Ace!"began Alice, startled just as ace scooped her up in his arms and began running, the twins running after them yelling.

"Alice, it's nice to see you again,"greeted ace with a sunny smile.

"Same here,"replied Alice, gratefully. "Is Julius okay?"

"Haha, he's a total train wreck,"chirped ace. "But once you guys are reunited he should be just fine!"

Alice didn't say anything. She just held onto ace tighter as he ran, leaving dee and dum in the dust.

Blood drowsily awoke, his head aching. Alice was nowhere to be seen. His eyes landed on the broken lamp and he glared. It was time to get serious.

 **Yay, that was the second chapter. What do you guys think? What do you guys think will happen in the next chapter? I really want to know. :) I will update the next chapter by saturday but if you guys want to know what happens next please check out my profile on wattpad cuz I have more chapters there. :) Yes, this me shamelessly advertising myself. My username is caramelsmiles.**


	4. Chapter 3

Alice found out that Blood had injected Alice and Julius both with needles to keep them out cold. Then he had tied Julius up and locked him in the wardrobe. Then he had carried Alice back to his mansion and into his bed.  
It made her head boil just thinking about it. She wanted to snap his neck. How dare he do this to her and Julius? Why couldn't he just move on?  
"Can't we send the police after him?"pleaded Alice.  
Julius sighed. "There's no laws against stalking or kidnapping in the country of hearts. And I doubt the police could do anything against blood."  
"So we are helpless then,"despaired Alice and she threw her arms in the air.  
"Not helpless. You guys have me," said ace with a cheerful smile. "I'll always keep you safe Alice. Unlike Julius here who couldn't do anything."  
"Ace!" snapped Julius his cheeks reddening.  
"No! Don't get mad at him!"snapped Alice, glaring at Julius. "He's right. You couldn't do anything to protect me. You promised you would protect me and then you let Blood kidnap me! I would still be there if ace hadn't saved me!"  
Julius's eyes twitched. "Then why don't you run into ace's arms."  
"Maybe I will!"hissed Alice.  
"I wouldn't mind that!"grinned ace and opened his arms welcomingly to Alice. "Come on, don't be shy Alice. I'll make you forget all about Julius."  
Alice looked at him. Then said in a monotone voice, " never mind." She sighed and then turned back to Julius. "I love you, Julius. I'm sorry I got mad."  
Then she hugged him. For a moment Julius froze but then he hugged her back.  
"Don't run into ace's arms,"he whispered. "Forget I ever said such a thing. I'm sorry I didn't protect you."  
"It's okay,"Alice said back quietly into his chest, " how could you have known blood would stick a needle in you and knock you out while we were sleeping?"  
"True,"Julius chuckled softly, "But I'm still sorry. I won't let blood ever take you away again,"Julius said softly, into her hair.  
Alice smiled.  
"Aw, look at you Julius! Being so manly!"laughed ace.  
"Shut up,"Alice and Julius said. They continued hugging each other long after ace finally left.

The next day Alice bustled around the kitchen, preparing coffee and breakfast when she realized they were out of coffee beans. The blood drained from her face.  
She glanced at Julius who was still asleep. She couldn't wake him up just to go into town with her. He rarely ever got enough sleep.  
I'll be back quick as a flash, Alice thought. She was just about to leave when she remembered blood. She shivered. No, she couldn't risk walking alone. She would wait until Julius woke up and then tell him about the lack of coffee beans. She only hoped a catastrophe wouldn't occur.

Later...

"What?! There's no coffee beans?!"yelled Julius in disbelief.  
"Eep! We forgot to buy a new supply when we went into town last time!"  
"This is a catastrophe! Come on Alice, we're going into town!"  
Julius began marching out of the tower, Alice close on his heels.  
On the trail to town Julius kept mumbling about coffee beans and catastrophes. Alice giggled and Julius looked at her, his face turning pink.  
"I- I'm sorry Alice. I'm being over dramatic," Julius sighed.  
"No, you're not. It's cute," Alice said happily. "I love it when you get all nervous and flustered and worried."  
"Do you?"asked Julius, turning red.  
"Yes, I love it," Alice said, smiling at him.  
"Alice..."Julius whispered and then before Alice knew what was happening he had her pinned against a tree, leaning his weight on her as he stared into her eyes with an intensity that made Alice's heart begin beating wildly.  
She didn't want him to ever look away.  
"Alice,"Julius said again and then he leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips.  
Alice's eyes widened. It was so rare when Julius kissed her. That's why whenever he kissed her it made the kisses more special and precious.  
Closing her eyes she kissed him back.  
"Well, well what do we have here?" Alice and Julius broke apart in shock to see Blood smirking at them.  
"Clockmaker, you better stop touching what is mine,"continued Blood casually and there was a threat in his eyes.  
"I am not yours!"Alice growled. "Seriously Blood leave me alone and move on."  
"Mm, are you sure you want that?"Blood's voice was as smooth as chocolate. "Didn't you say you loved me last night as I held you in my arms in bed?"  
"Alice would never say that,"hissed Julius.  
"Hmm, I wouldn't be so sure about that!"drawled Blood with a smirk. "Alice is just a player. She makes it a game to steal hearts and then return them broken. Isn't that right, young lady?"  
"Not even!"hissed Alice.  
"But what about Peter? What about me?"  
"It's not my fault you guys like me and won't accept my feelings,"  
"Oh so you do have feelings for me?"  
"Yes, I do. Hatred,"hissed Alice.  
As Blood opened his mouth to retort Julius said quietly,"that's enough now, hatter. Leave Alice alone."  
Blood glared at Julius. "Don't order me around, clockmaker,"he sneered. " does Alice even know the truth about what you do?"  
"What do you mean?"asked Alice, looking up at Julius curiously.  
Blood's eyes widened in surprise and then he began laughing. "Ah! So you haven't told her. What a honest man."  
"Julius, what is he talking about?"  
Julius glared at Blood and said nothing. "Alice does not need to know."  
Blood smirked. "Maybe, maybe not. But I didn't come to chat with you, clockmaker. I have come to take back what you stole."  
"Julius didn't steal me!"snapped Alice and all Blood did was raise his eyes brows at her. Then without another word he raised his gun and shot Julius in the chest.  
"Agh!"gasped Julius as he stumbled backwards and leaned heavily against a tree. "This is against the rules, hatter,"Julius managed to groan.  
" I don't care about the rules. All I want is Alice back,"Blood said coolly.  
"Julius!"Alice cried and just as she reached his side Blood raised his gun and shot again at Julius.  
"Ergh!"huffed Julius as he fell.  
Alice sat by his side, weeping.  
"Alice..."Julius whispered but before he could say anything more Blood kicked the side of his face, knocking Julius unconscious.  
Alice opened her mouth to cry out Julius's name but Blood yanked her up roughly by the arm and slammed her back against a tree.  
He held her there with his body and arms as she struggled.  
"You are mine, Alice," Blood told her and then roughly kissed her.  
Alice squeezed her eyes shut, unable to do anything but endure it. But when Blood forces his tongue into her mouth she bit down sharply.  
Blood hissed in pain and drew back, glaring at her as she glared back. Then he smirked. "I'd rather you bite me in other places, young lady."  
"Screw you, blood!"hissed Alice.  
"Oh that sounds nice. Are you offering?"Blood asked with a smile and then he leaned down to kiss her again. But this time Alice jerked her head so that her forehead crashed into his nose. While he leaned back and clutched his nose, Alice brought her knee up sharply into his groin.  
He let out a hiss as he backed away from her and immediately Alice began running. It didn't take long for Blood to give chase and she screamed when she felt him grab her and pull her back.  
"Young lady, I'm getting tired of this mouse and cat game. Stop playing so hard to get. Just come back home with me,"Blood said.  
"My home is not with you! It's with Julius!"  
"Not anymore. Didn't I just kill him?"  
"No you didn't," said Acce and Blood and Alice both whirled their heads to look at him.  
He was smirking, using his weight to support Julius who was moaning.  
"I'm faster than you, hatter,"Ace continued.  
"Is that supposed to mean something?"growled Blood.  
"Yes, it is," then ace dashed toward, quickly dodging the bullet blood shot at him and grabbed Alice. Holding Alice under on arm and Julius in the other ace ran off, dodging Blood's bullets with ease.

 **The end of another chapter. Thanks for reading! Sorry that I updated so late. Never enough time for anything these days it seems lol.**


	5. Chapter 4

"Blood is just so creepy and crazy!"Alice yelled as she paced back and forth. "He's worse than Peter. I means what kind of guy even does that? Shoot his ex's boyfriend and then force himself on her and try to kidnap her?! And he kidnapped me before too and drugged Julius and me! And then the way he was spying on us through the window! Argh! I hate him! And when we were together he was always so possessive and sexual. I never felt comfortable with him! Well I'm not going to let him continue to sabotage me and Julius! He's going to pay!"  
Julius and Ace watched Alice patiently as she walked back and forth. Ace was amused and Julius was just trying to keep up with how fast she was taking. He had recovered from his wounds and now all three of them were back in the tower.  
"Alice,"Julius began uncertainly.  
"Hush, Julius! We need to think of a way to stop blood! If there's no police around to stop him then we need to take matters in our own hands!"Alice continued.  
"We could always just put a bullet in his head,"ace suggested cheerfully.  
"That's a crazy idea,"Alice said dismissively. She stopped and thought for a moment. Then her face lit up as she snapped her fingers with delight.  
"I've got it! Let's just put a bunch of guards around the tower and get a better security system! And we won't leave the tower at all. If we need something we can just send a servant!"  
Ace looked at Julius and shrugged. Julius sighed and nodded. Alice beamed.

It had been three days and so far the new security system and guards were working. There had been no sign of Blood at all.  
Julius didn't like all the people around, but since it made Alice feel happier and safer he bore through it.  
Alice was now contentedly sleeping besides Julius. She woke in the middle of the night and let out a happy yawn. Everything was Blood free just as she liked it.  
She turned in the bed so that she could sleep on her side and was just about to close her eyes again when she noticed a movement in the darkness. Her eyes widened and she sat up quickly, grabbing the bedside lantern and turning it on.  
Blood was there, lying down besides her, wearing no shirt. Just staring at her.  
Alice opened her mouth to scream, but blood rolled on top of her immediately, covering her mouth with his hand as she stared at him with wide eyes.  
"Sh, sh,"Blood whispered soothingly. "Don't panic. I'm not here to do anything. I just wanted to watch you sleep, that's all."  
Wtf!? This wasn't twilight. Alice was seriously freaked out right now.  
"Don't look so scared,"smirked blood. "I've been here for the past three nights and nothing went wrong. You can trust me."  
Wtf?! The last three nights? Really?! Alice was even more freaked out.  
"You're so beautiful when you sleep, Alice. You look so innocent and I can almost believe you're mine again. But then I look over and see the clockmaker besides you,"seethed Blood. Then he grinned, "but what does it matter? I know you will return to me in the end. And if not I will take you back by force."  
Alice glared at him and struggled to shake herself free. Blood smirked at her pitiful attempts.  
He leaned down and Alice felt his hot breath on her skin. It made her shiver.  
"I loved you Alice. Why did you leave me for him?"breathed Blood softly.  
He didn't move his hand so he could answer and brushed his lips against her forehead. "You were the splash of milk in my tea. Life was pointless before you, Alice. You change me and I don't care if it's for the worse. You make the world interesting. Somehow you make it seem brighter and worth living."  
He smiled and brushed another kiss on her, this time across her eyes.  
Alice flinched and he sighed.  
"I'm not ever going to let you go, Alice," Blood continued. " No one steals you from me. No one. And I'm not going to let you run away. I will lock you in a cage if that's what it takes. Where ever you run I will find you. I will never stop chasing you."  
Alice shuddered. Blood stared at her expressionlessly.  
"I was content with merely watching you sleep for the time being. But now there's no more point. I'm taking you back home, Alice."  
"No, you're not!"growled Julius and both blood and Alice turned to look at Julius with surprise. He was awake now and staring at blood with rage.  
Blood let out a chuckle and smirked, "Oh, is the clockmaker finally-"  
His words were cut off as  
Julius punched him across the face. The force of it pushed blood backward and he fell off of Alice and the bed.  
Wtf?! Julius had freaking turned into the terminator! Alice was amazed.  
"Julius, you were so cool and not wimpy for once!"gasped Alice and she looked up at Julius with starstruck eyes.  
Julius flushed and ran a hand self consciously through his hair. "Erm.."he began, embarrassed.  
A punch snapped Julius's head backwards. It was Blood glaring at him with fury.  
Without any warning Julius launched himself at Blood and knocked him down to the ground, landing on top of him. He pummelled blows into Blood who only grinned at Julius before rolling him over and smashing punches into Julius's face.  
Alice was like:  
? ﾟﾙﾀ? ﾟﾙﾀ? ﾟﾙﾀ? ﾟﾙﾀ? ﾟﾙﾀthen when she saw how Julius wasn't wearing a shirt either she was like:  
? ﾟﾘﾵ? ﾟﾘﾵ? ﾟﾘﾻ? ﾟﾘﾻ? ﾟﾘﾻ? ﾟﾘﾻ? ﾟﾑﾍ? ﾟﾑﾍ? ﾟﾑﾍ? ﾟﾑﾍ? ﾟﾑﾍ? ﾟﾑﾍ?  
Ace who was watching the fight as well( he had been watching since the very beggining when Blood snuck in through the ceiling vents into the room and in bed with Alice) reacted like this when he saw Julius and blood fighting shirtless:  
? ﾟﾘﾏ? ﾟﾘﾏ? ﾟﾘﾸ? ﾟﾘﾸ? ﾟﾑﾏ? ﾟﾑﾏ? ﾟﾑﾌ? ﾟﾑﾌ? ﾟﾑﾌ? ﾟﾑﾌ?￢ﾀﾍ❤️ ? ﾟﾑﾨ ❤️ ? ﾟﾑﾨ ❤️ ? ﾟﾑﾨ ❤️ ? ﾟﾑﾨ ❤️ ? ﾟﾑﾨ ❤️ ? ﾟﾑﾨ ❤️ ? ﾟﾑﾨ ❤️ ? ﾟﾙﾊ? ﾟﾙﾊ?  
But all Julius could think while fighting Blood was:  
? ﾟﾘﾫ? ﾟﾘﾫ? ﾟﾘﾖ? ﾟﾘﾖ? ﾟﾘﾩ? but the thought of ? made him keep on going because❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ and ? ﾟﾑﾫ? ﾟﾑﾫ?.  
Blood however was on a very different page. He was thinking:  
?￢ﾞﾕ? and ?￢ﾞﾕ? ﾟﾍﾌ and ? ﾟﾘﾈ? ﾟﾘﾈ? ﾟﾘﾈ? ﾟﾘﾈ? ﾟﾘﾈ? ﾟﾘﾈ?  
Julius landed a punch into Blood's face, distracting him from his very creative mind. He hissed and slammed another punch into Julius's face.  
Julius winced but then in a swift jiu jitsu move that stunned everyone swept Blood into a arm lock and snapped his arm.  
"Argh!"yelled Blood as his arm broke. At that moment the doors to the room flew open as hundreds of guards stormed in. Blood swore and then stood up and ran to the window.  
"I'll be back,"he promised in a sinister voice before jumping out the window into the night and disappearing. There was the sound of a loud thump a moment later and then the sound as if a bunch of bones had just broken. Then a quiet gasp and then silent sobs.  
"Hey it's the hatter!"yelled a guard's voice.  
"Let's get him!"another one yelled and there was the sound of Blood screaming in pain as the guards whacked him with their weapons and beat him up even though half the bones in his body was shattered from the fall.  
"Poor guy,"ace said after a moment and then went down to help out blood who promptly cussed him out and dragged himself home, wincing with every movement.

 **Aw jeesh. Hopefully the emoji's are alright. I originally posted this story on another site and the emoji's showed up fine, but not on this site it seems. Oh well, hopefully it didnt take too much away from the chapter... but if it did let me know and I'll come back and edit it. Well once again thanks for reading. :)**


	6. Chapter 5

Alice was feeling and acting gloomy lately ever since Blood had attacked them again despite all the guards and the advanced security system. It made Julius feel sad to see Alice sad and then decided to make a sacrifice and take her to the amusement park. Maybe seeing her friends Boris and Gowland would cheer her up.  
Alice perked up immediately and after breakfast Julius and Alice headed towards the amusement park with some guards and Ace in tow.  
Alice was skipping and whistling and smiled at Julius whenever he looked at her. His heart warmed. They reached the amusement park. Almost immediately Boris came out to greet them.  
"Alice, babe, how you doing?"Boris asked gleefully as he wrapped his arms around Alice and licked the inside of her ear.  
Her face reddened. "B-Boris stop that!"she gasped.  
Boris grinned and spun away. "Oh yeah, I forgot. You and the clockmaker are a thing now."  
Boris smirked at Julius, "Better watch her closely, clockmaker. Anyone could just steal her away the way you stole her from the hatter!"  
Julius glared. "I did not steal her."  
"Suuuure,"Boris mocked. Then he smiled brightly and grabbed Alice's wrist and said, "come on, Alice! You have to check out the new ride we just got!"  
"Waaah!"gasped Alice as Boris pulled her after him as he ran into the crowd and disappeared.  
"Wha-wait!"exclaimed Julius trying to run after them.  
Ace stopped him. "Come on, Julius. Let Alice have fun."  
"But I need to watch her. The hatter could come back."  
"She's in good hands. The cat loves her. He will never let her go to harm. Unless.. are you jealous?"Ace grinned at Julius wickedly.  
"What?! What a preposterous thing to suggest! I have no reason to be jealous of the Cheshire Cat!"  
"Really now?"smirked Ace and he began walking away. "Catch you later, Julius."  
"What? You're leaving too?"Julius sighed. Maybe going to the amusement park had been a bad idea after all. Well he had to find Alice first before anything else. And he was not jealous.

"Eeeeeek!"screamed Alice as the roller coaster she was riding with Boris gave a sudden drop.  
"Yeaaaaaaaaaah!"screamed Boris with pure joy and adrenaline at the speed that was making Alice sorely regret her decision to ride the roller coaster with Boris.  
When the ride was over Boris turned to her with a wide smile. "That was fun, wasn't it?"  
"Y-yeah,"Alice said shakily.  
"Wanna ride again?"  
"N-no!"  
Boris pouted. "Aww boo! Why not?"  
"I want to find Julius. I feel bad about just leaving him behind."  
Boris glared at her. "You can find Julius later. Come on, Alice. I never see you anymore!"  
"Okay, one more ride but then we go find Julius,"Alice said.  
Boris immediately brightened. "Yay! Come on, Alice let's go ride the tunnel of love. They added some new features to it."  
"Um, I don't know, Boris,"Alice said awkwardly.  
"Boo! Come on Alice! Don't be a downer!"  
Alice sighed. "But Julius might get the wrong idea."  
"He should trust you, Alice. Come on, it's only one ride. Who can it hurt?"Boris flashed Alice a devious smile.  
She smiled with exasperation. "Alright, but only once. And don't get any ideas."  
"Alice, what do you mean ideas? We're just friends and you're dating Julius. Damn, I didn't know you thought so low of me."  
"Oh,"Alice felt embarrassed. "Sorry."  
"It's cool,"Boris smiled at her. "Come on, let's go!"  
He grabbed Alice's hand again and began pulling her after him.  
They got on the cart for the tunnel of love.  
"Ready Alice?"asked Boris happily.  
"Of course,"Alice said and Boris gestured at the ride operator to press the start button.  
The ride began and as they started into the tunnel Alice began to wonder if maybe she made a mistake by agreeing to go this ride with Boris. Everything was so romantic and the music was so suggestive.  
But she would just have to bear through it until the ride finished. It couldn't be so bad.  
"hey Alice?"  
"Yes?"  
"You know you're really pretty."  
"Thank you, Boris."  
"You're the prettiest girl ever."  
"Thanks."  
"Really."  
"Yeah."  
"Alice, the clockmaker doesn't deserve you. Neither did the hatter. You can do much better than them."  
Alice glared at him, starting to regret going on this ride with him. "Really?"  
"Yes."  
Then Boris grabbed Alice's chin and stared deep into her confused eyes with his own golden ones.  
"Like me, Alice,"he said and then tilted his head forward, trying to kiss her. "I deserve you."  
But he didn't get to because suddenly someone pulled Boris back and tossed him into the track just as the cart went into the next section on the tunnel, the doors closing behind the cart.  
Oh no, thought Alice with a rising dread as she turned to look at who the assailant was. Her insides became covered in ice. It was blood Dupre.  
"Hello, young lady,"he said, flashing her a arrogant grin.  
"Blood,"she gritted out through her teeth. "What are you doing here?"  
He smirked. "Just enjoying the ride."  
She glared. "Were you following me?"  
"Of course I was,Alice. I don't know if the Cheshire Cat told you this or not, but this ride lasts three hours. I couldn't turn down the opportunity of spending that much time with you."  
"Three hours?"yelled Alice. Had Boris known this when he got her to go on the ride? She groaned. Of course he had.  
Blood smirked. "Yes, three hours."  
"I hate you!"  
Bloods eyebrows rose in surprise. "Hate me? Oh that hurts, sweetheart. I thought you would be pleased that I saved you from Boris's kiss."  
"He's not the one stalking me!"  
Blood smiled. " A little gratitude could go a long way, you know. And stalking and following someone are two very different things." He stared at Alice and she stared back. He continued, " I'm surprised that you even agreed to go on this ride with Boris when you're supposedly in love with Julius. It makes me get my hopes up." He smiled suggestively.  
Alice glared furiously. "Geez, blood, stop flirting with me! Stop following me! Can you just accept we're over and move on? Julius is a much better man than you ever were!"  
Blood scoffed. "You are delusional. I don't see how you can think such a thing."  
"Well I do! Julius is sweet and kind and thoughtful. The complete opposite of you."  
It hurt blood to hear Alice say such stuff. But as always he turned his pain into anger. "Oh really,"he drawled, " I thought you always liked how rough I was with you." He smiled deviously and scooted closer to her.  
Despite herself Alice blushed. "Don't get so close to me!"she stuttered.  
The ride had gone into the next section of the tunnel which was dreamy and erotic, redness everywhere and soft, sexy music playing. It was definitely setting the mood.  
Blood smiled. How appropriate.  
"Alice, "he drawled as he pulled her closer to him. Alice didn't fight him. She just stared at him with weak eyes.  
"S-stop,"she murmured. Blood only smirked. She was breathing heavily and her cheeks were a flushed red.  
"Such a tease,"he drawled as he began kissing her neck. "But I love you anyway."  
Alice didn't fight him. She just squeezed her eyes shut. Blood always made her this way. He was so sexy and erotic. When they had been dating he always knew how to blow her mind.  
I can't, she thought. I can't. But Blood's touch was making her forget everything. The sexy atmosphere wasn't helping either. Why not just go with the flow?Her mind asked her. Cuz, she thought and couldn't find a suitable answer.  
Blood brought his lips to Alice's and she weakly pushed at him.  
"Julius,"she murmered and then she straightened with a jolt. Julius! No way was she going to cheat on him.  
"Let go of me!"Alice yelled and began pushing at blood, breaking away from the kiss.  
"Stop fighting,"blood growled back. "You were kissing me a moment ago. Don't be a tease, sweetheart."  
"I'm not being a tease!"  
Blood ignored her and began kissing her again, holding her head so she couldn't move. She began crying.  
"Whoa, what's going on here?"  
Blood and Alice both broke apart to see Ace falling from the ceiling and landing on the bench between them.  
"Don't leave me out if you're gonna cheat on Julius, Alice," Ace grinned.  
"Ace!"screamed Alice with relief as blood glared stormily. When Alice threw her arms around ace in delight she was shocked when she felt ace's lips land on hers.

Meanwhile...

Julius rushed around, looking frantically for Alice. Where was she? It had been nearly an hour and she was nowhere to be found.  
He sighed unhappily. He wouldn't leave until he found her. She was his love.

 **Chapter five! So ace saved Alice again from blood! But then he kissed her himself. Nope, Julius ain't gonna like it. Stay tuned for the next chapter and thnx so much for reading. I have also posted this story on wattpad, so if you ever feel like checking it out please do. My username is caramelsmiles.**


	7. Chapter 6

Alice barely had time to register that ace was kissing her when Blood jerked him backwards with an angry hiss.  
"Why are you here, knight?"he growled.  
Ace smiled his usual sunny smile. "Oh, you know just enjoying the ride. Keeping Alice safe. All that typical stuff, ya know. Haha!"  
"Well I would appreciate if you hadn't interrupted us. Do you want to die?"asked Blood coldly.  
"No thanks! Not right now anyways, haha! So how you been enjoying the ride, hatter?"  
As Ace and Blood argued intensely all Alice could do was sit there in shock, her hand touching her lips. Ace had kissed her! Kissed her! But why?! He was friends with Julius! How could he do such a thing! Fury enveloped her.  
"Ace, how could you?!"Alice screamed, grabbing ace and turning him so that she was yelling in his face.  
Ace smiled sheepishly. " how could I what?!"  
"You know what I'm talking about! Don't play stupid!"  
"Actually I don't!"  
"Don't lie!"  
"I'm serious!"  
"The kiss! Why did you kiss me?!"  
Ace's smile froze for a second and then he laughed cheerily . "Oh, yeah! The kiss. Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. I've always wondered what it would be like to kiss you and saw my chance."  
Alice glared at him furiously and ace seemed to realize something. It made him laugh even more.  
"Oh! Did you think I liked you or something!"ace snorted. "Heck no! I could never do that to Julius. He's my bae. And I ship you guys too much to even think of a thing."  
Alice let go of ace's collar, but refused to look at him, her blood boiling.  
"Oh yeah,"ace said seeming to realize something. "This ride is three hours long. I don't want to wait that long." He grinned and then scooped Alice up and jumped off the cart and began running through the tunnel as fast as he could.  
"Curses!"blood hissed. Ace had moved so fast that blood barely even had time to react. He was pondering what to do when Boris finally caught up and jumped into the cart. Boris and blood stared at each other, eyes twitching.  
"Aight, this is too awkward for me!"Boris said, and then opened up a door and jumped into it.  
Blood didn't want to ride out the remainder of this ride without Alice so he climbed out, shot a hole into the side of the tunnel and waltzed on through.

Julius was relieved when he saw Alice and Ace running towards him, but frowned when he saw that ace was holding Alice and that she was clinging to him.  
"Alice! Ace! Where were you? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Julius was distressed but tried to hide it.  
"Julius!"Alice wailed and when ace let her go she ran immediately into Julius's arms.  
"Alice, what's wrong?!"  
When Alice didn't answer Julius looked at ace questioningly.  
"Oh Alice decided to ride the tunnel of love with Boris,"ace began.  
"What?! You went on the tunnel of love with Boris!"yelped Julius. "You told me you and Boris were just friends!"  
"We are!"  
Julius let go of her and took a step back. "Then why did you ride the tunnel of love with Boris?"  
Alice looked pitiful. "I'm sorry, Julius. He was just really convincing."  
Julius gritted his teeth and ace continued.  
"Oh yeah and then while they were in the tunnel of love, blood showed up and kicked Boris out and began making out with Alice."  
"What?! You kissed blood? Alice how could you?"Julius stared at Alice with rage and betrayal and concealed hurt. Jealousy was stinging him like a viper. His heart hurt.  
He waited for Alice to deny it, but to his dismay she didn't.  
"He was kissing me! He made me do it!"Alice protested.  
"And then I showed up and grabbed Alice and carried her to you,"ace finished with an easygoing smile.  
Alice shot a glare at him. "You left out an important part! You kissed me too!"  
"WHAT?!"Julius yelled again. He couldn't believe it. He thought that he was enough for Alice, that she loved him but then all of this happened. She'd even cheated on him with his beat friend. "We're going home!"Julius shouted, grabbing her hand roughly. "NOW!"  
Alice gulped but let him drag her through the amusement park and home.

Back at the tower Julius ignored Alice and wouldn't talk to her.  
"Please, Julius, I'm sorry,"whispered Alice.  
But he just continued working, sullen and quiet. Then after an hour went by of Alice begging him to talk to her and apologizing his heart couldn't take it anymore.  
He slammed his hand down on the table, making Alice jump. " I don't want to hear it, Alice. If I'm not enough for you, just say it. I should have known this day would come. If the hatter wasn't enough for you, then why did I believe I would be enough?"Julius smiled sadly and bitterly. " you're an outsider. I can't tie you down to only me. I-if I'm not enough for you then just leave. My heart can't take it, seeing you with other men. I could forgive you for anything, Alice, but my heart can't take it!"  
"Julius..."Alice began crying and then hugged him. Julius was startled and hesitantly hugged her back, his face reddening despite himself. "I'm sorry. Julius, you're the only one for me. It's impossible for me to love anyone but you. Y-you... I couldn't stand to be with someone but you. You-"  
Julius silenced her by kissing her mouth. He had heard enough and forgave her.  
They kissed for a long time and eventually took it to bed.

The next morning while Alice and Julius were sleeping they were awoken when soldiers barged into the room. Peter was leading them with a stony expression. Before Alice and Julius could wonder why Peter was at the clock tower and not at the heart castle Peter spoke.  
"Julius monrey, you are under arrest for the statuorary rape and domestic abuse of Alice Liddell."  
"What?!"cried Alice and Julius.  
"I will repeat. Julius monrey is under arrest for the statuorary rape and domestic abuse of Alice Liddell."  
"That's not true!"cried Alice and Peter regarded her sadly. "you don't have proof of anything either! And I didn't know statuorary rape was even a law in this country!"  
"Of course it is. The queen finds it repulsive of children having sex with adults. Which is what happened here. Alice, you're only sixteen and Julius is 27."  
"But I thought the age of consent was 16!"Julius cried.  
"The Queen changed it last night. The age of consent is now 18,"Peter said smugly. "And domestic abuse, especially against Alice, is highly against the law."  
"But you have no proof!"Alice yelled. "Julius would never hurt me and we never had sex!" The last part was a lie, but how would Peter know that?  
Peter looked sad again. "We received an anonymous tip and some photos as proof."  
"Let's see them then!"Alice challenged. It was weird to see Peter being so serious and not crazy in love with her. It would have beneficial this time.  
Sighing, Peter pulled out from his pockets a small stack of photos clipped together.  
Alice grabbed them and she and Julius both studied them. Their jaws dropped.  
The first photo was of Julius yelling at Alice and Alice looking scared and frightened. It was taken yesterday at the amusement park and in the photo Julius was raising his hand as if he would hit her when in reality he was just reaching to grab her arm. There was another of Alice and Julius laying beside each other in bed. Alice looked terrified and uncomfortable while Julius's arm that was wrapped around her looked possessive and domineering. But Alice had been thinking about blood that night! And another of Julius shouting at Alice while Alice was crying and his hand raised again as if he would hit her. That was only yesterday too and all Julius had been doing was run his hand through his hair. Eep, this was really bad. With a sinking heart Alice looked at the next photos. They were of Alice and Julius in bed. Blankets covered them but it was obvious they were in _very_ compromising positions.  
She closed her eyes as Julius sighed. This had been blood's doing. It had to be. She hated him.  
"Come along quietly, clockmaker . Your trial will be in ten time periods,"Peter said coldly and the solders marched forward, handcuffed Julius and began dragging him out.  
Alice should have done something, maybe fight but she felt frozen and blank.  
"Alice, my sweet, I am so sorry this happened to you,"Peter told Alice softly.  
"Just go,"Alice growled and he did.  
Once she alone Alice collapsed on the floor and began crying.  
"Oh dear, what a mess," said a familiar voice that Alice hated.  
She glanced up, shaking with rage and unconcealed dislike. "Blood,"she spat, "how dare you show your face after what you did!"  
Blood smirked, "but I was only helping. I can't stand to see it when a man abuses his woman and especially an underage one at that."  
"You set us up."  
"Who knows? But just think about it, Alice. All of this could have been avoided if you didn't leave me. Now because you did Julius will be facing jail time, possibly execution because we all know just how much Vivaldi loves you." Alice didn't say anything. Only stared at him coldly.  
Then blood smiled. "But how's this for a deal, sweetheart? If you come back to me willingly and without fuss then I will have the charges against your clockmaker dropped."  
"Y-you can do that?"  
"Of course I can! Vivaldi is my sister, remember? I can even get her to change the age of consent back to sixteen so that it's no longer a crime that you and Julius... made love,"blood spat the last part viciously, but then resumed his charming smiles. "So what do you say Alice? Will you accept this deal?"  
Alice stared at him.

 **Dunh dunh duh! As always feel free to leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 7

For the past ten time periods Julius had been in jail and Alice had been living at the Hatter Mansion again.

Her days consisted of tea parties and books. Not necessarily bad, but Blood was always there and oh how she despised him. She hated when he would kiss her. It was like slime on her lips. When it was time to sleep he insisted on sharing a bed with her. The warmth of his arms sickened her.

She found it very difficult to smile now and often sat on her room alone and wrote poetry. It made her cry whenever she thought about Julius. How much he probably despised her now. She had left him for Blood.

But now Julius's trial was today. She was wearing a fancier and more businesslike dress with her hair pinned up and a dab of rouge on her lips. She was looking sullenly out the window, dreading the meeting with Julius but looking forward to it too when the door to the room opened.

"Alice, are you ready to leave yet?"

Alice turned away from the window and looked at Blood with a gloomy expression. "Yes..."

Blood frowned at her depressed demeanour and said, "Young lady, why are you so forlorn? I thought you would be happy to see your clockmaker again." Ice crept into his voice when he mentioned Julius.

"Whatever,"snapped Alice and tried to stride past him out the door. But Blood grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Let me go,"growled Alice. She pushed against Blood, but all he did was smirk at her. He pushed her into the room and closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing?"snarled Alice.

"Just giving us a little privacy,"replied Blood in a liquid smooth voice.

Then he began to tilt her head so that he could kiss her. Immediately she stiffened, but before his lips could find hers the door opened and in came the twins.

"Hey, boss, what are you doing with big sis?!"

"Hey, I thought we were leaving soon. But here you are making out with big sis!"

Blood glared at the twins, "How many times have I told you two to knock before entering?"

"Sorry, Boss, we were just wondering what was taking so long."

"Come on Big Sis, let's go!"

Dee grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her towards the door with a smile. Alice was grateful and let herself be led.

Blood had won. He knew he would in the end but he hadn't been counting on Alice being so glum. He had been so certain he could cheer her up immediately. But at least she was his again. Eventually her mood would improve, if not right away.

He walked into the throne room where the trial was being held with Alice on his arm. When he saw Julius he smirked. He looked like an utter mess.

Julius hadn't noticed them yet so Blood spoke loudly.

"Well, aren't you happy we made it in time for the trial, Alice?" he said.

Julius's head snapped up and as soon as his gaze landed on them Blood wrapped an arm around Alice and pulled her close, all the while smirking at Julius.

"Stop that!"growled Alice and she pulled away from him. She looked at Julius and there was such a forlorn expression in her eyes. He stared back with a pained expression.

"Julius..."Alice whispered.

Blood frowned and pulled her toward the audience seats. He had already gotten Vivaldi to agree to letting off Julius lightly, but he was starting to regret it. After the trial Alice might go back to Julius without a incentive to keep her with Blood.

Hm, well then he would just get her back again. It wasn't that hard to do.

Blood found a seat and sat, Alice and Elliott flanking him, the twins sitting besides Alice.

"Hey Alice, is it true you and Julius did it?"said a voice and Blood turned to see the Cheshire Cat talking to Alice with a shocked and annoyed expression.

Before Alice could reply however, Blood spoke up. "It really is none of your business, cat. Now leave. Alice is not yours to talk to."

"Blood!"hissed Alice angrily, but Blood ignored her and stared at Boris with an ice cold expression.

"Whoa man, controlling much! No wonder Alice left you, "remarked Boris with raised eyebrows. "Jeesh, I'll back off now, but Alice won't wanna stay with you if you keep on like that."

He walked away and as soon as he did Alice glared at Blood with all the rage in her body. Blood merely regarded her casually.

"I don't want you to leave me again, Alice. That's why I can't let you talk to other men," Blood replied coolly. "Perhaps if you hadn't left me for Julius then I would be able to trust you more."

"I hate you!"hissed Alice. "I just wish you would die!"

Blood smirked at her. "Young lady, do you really?" He stared into her eyes and expected her to blush, but all she did was stare at him furiously.

"The only reason I'm with you now is because I am in love with Julius,"said Alice in a hot voice. "Were it not for him I wouldn't even talk to you! Much less pretend I still love you!"

"Were it not for him, you never would have left!"retorted Blood in a steel voice. His feelings were hurt but he would not show her that.

As Alice opened her mouth to respond she was interrupted by the sounds of trumpets. The trial was beginning.

Alice watched as Peter read out the charges. Then he asked Julius, "Julius Monrey, do you admit to domestically abusing and committing statutory rape with a minor?"

"No, it's not true,"Julius said through gritted teeth. He was on his knees and handcuffed and Alice's heart just ached at seeing him in such a position. "I would never hurt Alice. I love her greatly. She is the love of my life."

"Julius..."whispered Alice and she wanted to cry. How could she do this? Betray him with Blood?! She wanted to run towards him right now, but she would see him after. She would. Blood had promised to have the charges against Julius cleared.

"My queen, what is your verdict?"asked Peter.

"Hum..."said Vivaldi in a bored voice as she lounged nonchalantly on her throne. " We say he is not guilty. We changed the law just recently. The age of consent is now sixteen and Alice is no longer with the clockmaker anyway... Alice, dear has the clockmaker ever hurt you?"

"No!"answered Alice hotly, her voice steaming with indignant rage.

Vivaldi smiled. "That settles it then. Julius Monrey is innocent."

Golden joy rose in Alice's chest. Blood had kept his promise! Julius was going to be alright!

"But we are feeling rather bored today. And besides..."Vivaldi smiled wickedly. "It's been a while since we have seen the blood of a role holder. This will be a most delightful sight to see the blood of the clockmaker spilling on the ground!"

"W-what?"gasped Alice and she looked at Blood. "B-but you promised."

All Blood did was smile at her and rage filled Alice. He had tricked her! She slapped him and before he could react she was running down to where Julius was.

"No!"Alice yelled as two guards grabbed him. He was struggling but when he saw Alice he stopped. She ran up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Julius!"

"Alice..."whispered Julius.

She began crying and turned to Vivaldi.

"Vivaldi, please don't do this ! Don't kill Julius!"

"Oho, Alice what is this? Fighting for the clockmaker I see? You never fail to amuse me."

"Please Vivaldi, don't kill him! I'll do anything!"

"Alice, don't,"said Julius but Alice ignored him.

"Anything you say?"said Vivaldi with an amused voice. "Oho, Alice, do you really mean it?"

"Yes, just don't kill Julius."

Vivaldi regarded her and then snapped her fingers. The guards released Julius and immediately Alice hugged him again and felt Julius wrap his arms around her.

"I missed you,"cried Alice.

"As did I,"Julius's voice cracked. "Are you alright?"

"I am, now that I have you."

"How romantic,"drawled a sarcastic voice and Alice looked up to see Blood walking towards them coldly. "My girlfriend is cheating one me again. My my, what a naughty young lady."

"It's over between us, blood. Just get away from me,"Alice said with venom,

"Yes, hatter, leave,"Julius seconded in a ice cold voice. "You have lost. Alice loves me, not you. Let her be happy."

"I don't care if she is happy,"said Blood in a cool voice. "I just want her to be with me, where she belongs."

("That's so cold of boss to say,"said Dee to dum.

"Yeah, I know. Want some popcorn?"replied dum, holding out a bag.

"Shh, it's getting to the good part!"hissed Elliott who was watching the trial as if it was some intense Korean drama.)

"So possessive,"scoffed Alice. "What will it take for you to leave me alone?"

"Hmm, how interesting,"remarked Vivaldi from her throne. She perked up. "Ah we have had the most wondrous idea! Let us have the hatter and Clockmaker duel for Alice's affections!"

"Huh?"responded Blood and Julius with disbelief and surprise.

"What?!"gasped Alice, blushing. "No that's too embarrassing."

"We are queen. What we say goes,"replied Vivaldi like a boss.

Swords were brought to Julius and Blood.

"There shall be only one match! Whoever gives up loses both the duel and Alice. They also get a restraining order too in Alice's wins gets Alice!"announced Peter. "Preferably I hope both of you kill each other, but regardless you may begin!"

"Ready to die, clockmaker?"asked Blood aggressively.

"Only if you are!"replied Julius angrily.

"Yeah I am actually!"

"Yeah, so am I!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Blood made a swipe which cut off a piece of Julius's sleeve.

"Julius no!"screamed Alice in despair.

"Alice is mine!"yelled Blood like an alpha. "Hear that? Mine! Mwahhahaha!"

"No Alice can belong to no one! That's why she is Alice! She is as free as a butterfly!"

"Butterflies can be captured and put in jars!"

"But then they are never happy!"

"How would you know?"

"Because I once had a pet butterfly. And it died of depression after a day because I wouldn't let it free!"

"Pft, loser."

"Well I'm the one who won Alice's heart!"

"Agh!"

It was a clash of swords and bitter insults exchanged that went on for three hours until Blood finally prevailed. But of course he would. He was a mafia boss while Julius was just a guy who sat and fixed clocks all day.

"No... Alice... My love..."whispered Julius as the sword entered his body and he fell to the ground.

"Ha,"sneered Blood as he pulled the sword. He looked triumphantly towards Alice, expecting her to be looking at him with starry eyes. But she was running to Julius with tears streaming from her eyes.

 _Really?!_ thought Blood sarcastically and bitterly. Couldn't Alice see he had won? He would always win. The clockmaker was no match.

"No, Julius, don't die!"screamed Alice.

"My heart, my rose, my Alice, my love..."whispered Julius. "Apple of my eye, love of my life, light of the world, sweet dear pretty Alice...I love you so much."

His eyes closed and Alice began crying and sobbing violently.

Blood rolled his eyes. He turned to the queen, "I won, so I'm taking Alice home. The trial is over."

He picked up a protesting and screaming Alice and threw her casually over her shoulder and began walking towards the door. He had just about reached it when suddenly he was pushed from behind and someone grabbed Alice from him.

He swore violently and stood up and turned to see Julius looking at him with a a determined expression. He was holding his sword again and Alice was standing behind him, her hands gripping Julius's shoulders, smiling brightly.

"This fight isn't over yet, Blood!"

"That's my boy,"yelled Ace from where he was chilling on a couch, eating skittles and drinking pop.

"Whoo!"cheered everyone in the audience room. "Go Julius!"

Blood gritted his teeth. "Didnt I stab you?"

"No... I have a sword proof vest underneath. A mithril one in fact."

In a smooth motion Julius ripped off his shirt revealing a mithril vest. Water came out of nowhere and washed down on him. In a fluid move Julius shook out his hair and stretched.

"Wtf!?"growled Blood.

He was even more angry seeing Alice get a nosebleed from that and said to Julius, "If I didn't stab you, why were you acting all dead earlier?"

"I was resting and recovering and storing up energy,"Julius replied coolly.

Blood scoffed, "weakling."

"I am not weak. I will now reveal my true power!"

Julius closed his eyes and began concentrating, his body shaking and twitching.

Everyone watched, weirded out and confused.

"Alice, what do you see in that weirdo?!"yelled Boris from where he was recording everything with his smartphone. It was bound to gain millions of hits on YouTube later.

"Yes, young lady what do you see in him?"asked Blood with distaste as he looked at Julius who was now twitching on the ground.

"Everything,"Alice whispered and at that moment Julius opened his eyes which were now glowing bright blue and yelled, "Ultimate power release!"

A blue light flooded from him, blinding everyone, shining everywhere.

When the light faded Blood was lying on the ground covered in blood and filth, his bones broken, a traumatized look on his face.

"I win!"announced Julius proudly.

"He wins!"seconded Alice proudly.

They both looked at Vivaldi who nodded her approval, looking awestruck.

"You are free to go,"she said.

"Come on Alice,let's go home,"said Julius.

"Yes, Julius, let's go home,"whispered Alice happily and they walked hand in hand out of the throne room, towards the clock tower. Everyone was still too shaken by Julius's power that no one followed.

Blood watched Alice leave with a tortured expression. But he was powerless to stop her.

"Alice..."he whispered and he closed his eyes, gritting his teeth. He would get her back. It wasn't over yet. And he would also have his revenge. Times ten.

 **What did you guys think of the chapter? Hopefully you guys liked it. I've been trying to update all my uncompleted fanfictions before I write any new ones, so stay tuned for an update frenzy for all my other stories. Because this story is sadly coming to an end soon.**


	9. Chapter 8

"Yeah and then he framed Julius into looking like he was abusing me. And then if that wasn't bad enough he blackmailed me into going back to him! Agh! I hate him so much. But Julius saved me!" Alice said to her faceless friend who was listening sympathetically.

"Aw, that sounds horrible! But he has a restraining order now, right?"

"Yes,"Alice smiled. "Now I can finally feel free. I can actually walk into town alone without having to worry that I'll get kidnapped or something."

"That's good,"replied the faceless with a warm and happy smile.

"And if he ever does try it, then he'll go to jail,"continued Alice. " I feel so happy!"

Blood who was listening from the closet gritted his teeth angrily and clenched his fists. How could Alice be happy? How?!

Didn't she miss him? His heart ached even as his rage reddened.

He had been following Alice for a while now, but hadn't yet dared to approach her or let himself be seen. He didn't want to go to jail yet. Once he had his plan in motion then he would approach her. But for now all he could do was follow quietly and wait patiently.

Right now she was at a friend's house, having tea. He had snuck in though the back door while they weren't looking and then slipped into the closet. Through the cracks he could see Alice slightly. See the honey brown of her hair, see the light of her smile and he could hear the laughter of her voice. Beautiful. His heart ached all over.

"That's so good! I'm so happy for you, Alice!" chirped the faceless. " You've won the battle!"

Alice smiled softly. "I did." There was relief and pride in her voice.

You only think you won, thought Blood angrily.

"How is it with you and Julius?"asked the faceless.

"Ahhhhhhh, wonderful!"gushed Alice. "He's been so sweet and wonderful lately! I just love him so much."

Blood's eye twitched and he had to close his eyes and count to ten as he breathed harshly.

"In fact I think that he is going to pop the question soon!"

"Oh really?!"

What-?! Blood gritted his teeth. He wanted to scream. But of course Alice would say no. She was not the type to bind herself to someone.

"Of course I'm going to say yes!"

 _No!_ Blood clenched his fists so tightly that his nails broke the skin. But why was he getting upset? He would after all get Alice back. His plan would ensure that. And he would most likely get her back before she was married to the clockmaker.

"Say Alice, do you want some sugar in your tea?"

"Huh? Oh, sure."

"I thought so! I hate it when tea is bitter! I much like it sweet."

"Me too!"

Yes, Blood remembered how Alice had loved sugar. She poured it by the cups into her tea. After a tea party her lips had always been sugary and slightly gritty.

"Okay, here let me just go get it from the food closet!"

With horror Blood realized that the faceless girl was heading towards the closet. He swallowed.

The door opened and for a moment Blood and the faceless girl were staring at each other with wide eyes.

Then she opened her mouth and screamed.

"Bollocks!"hissed Blood and he lunged forward and grabbed the faceless girl and held her against him while placing a knife at her throat just as Alice came in.

"Blood?!"shrieked Alice. "What are you doing here? Don't you have a restraining order?!"

"Not another step Alice or I'll slice this girls throat!"

"What?! Why?!"

"Because I'm like that!"

"You're such a douche, Blood."

"What's this I hear about you marrying Julius?"

"Oh, can you just go away?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because."

"Just because why?"

"Because I can."

"Because I can why?"

Blood gritted his teeth. Was Alice always this annoying?

Then at that moment the door to the house opened and in walked he who must not be named-Julius Monrey. The number one enemy of Blood.

"Hey,what's going on here?"asked Julius, befuddled as he took in the scene.

In a single fluid motion Blood threw the faceless girl on the ground and lunged at Julius, arms stretched out to strangle him.

"Alice is miiiiiiiiiine!"he yelled like a banshee.

But before he could even get close enough to touch him Julius swung a punch at him and knocked Blood clean off his feet.

Without warning Bloof suddenly burst into tears.

"Alice, why can't you love me?"he sobbed. "I'm so sorry I didn't treat you better. I'm so sorry. Please, don't leave me!" Tears were flooding his eyes and his voice cracked. He curled into a ball.

"You're pathetic,"snarled Julius as he kicked him.

Blood only cried louder and didn't move to defend himself.

"Julius,how could you?!"yelled Alice. "Can't you see Blood is in pain?"

"He's faking it,"replied Julius coldly.

"I'm not,"wailed Blood. "I j-just miss Alice so much."

"Loser,"scoffed Julius and he rolled his eyes.

"Julius,how could you be so heartless and mean?" asked Alice angrily.

"Well he deserves it!"

"No, he doesn't!"

"I don't.."agreed Blood tearfully.

"There,there Blood,"whispered Alice and she smoothed down his hair.

"Alice, what are you doing?"asked Julius.

"I-I-I love Blood!"cried Alice and then she kissed Blood.

Immediately he stuck his tongue in her mouth and she yelped, drawing back.

"What the heck?!"

"You taste like tea..."

"Oh Blood...!❤️❤️❤️"

Alice kissed Blood again.

"Fuck this shit, I'm outta here!"said Julius and he turned and left.

"Me too!"said the faceless girl and left.

And then it was just Alice and Blood.

"I love you,"said Alice.

"I love you more."

"Well I love you most."

"Well I love you most times 2."

"Well I love you most times infinity."

"Well I love you more than you'll ever say."

"I'm leaving you for Julius again..."

"Fine, you love me most."

"No,you do."

"I do."

The End.


	10. Epilogue

Alice and Blood got married and lived happily ever after. They're both crazy and deserve each other.

Julius became a crazy cat guy and eventually took to building a cat empire.

Ace took to taking pictures of Alice and posting it on his blog, saying she was his girlfriend.

Everyone else just carried on.

And that's the epilogue.

 **The story is at it's end now sadly. But I have other fanfictions you might like. Anyway thanks for reading and have a good day tomorrow.**


End file.
